


Somewhere, Together

by grimeysociety



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Car Sex, Eloping, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, Waking Up Married, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: He knew if Bucky was with Darcy and not in the Tower, they wouldn’t have lingered in Manhattan. He had some theories, and he figured Bucky would tell him what happened sometime after he got back, but he was pretty tight-lipped about that girl.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 48
Kudos: 360
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Somewhere, Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chellacat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chellacat/gifts).



> Written for the beautiful Chellacat, who on Tumblr prompted me with “car sex looks so much easier in the movies”, and of course I chose Darcy and Bucky for this. Thank youuuuuuu, sending you so many kisses. ❤❤❤
> 
> This is also for my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 square Y3: "Waking Up Married".

Steve bit his piece of toast in two, looking out the window as he raised his coffee cup, hearing footsteps coming up behind him.

He turned his head slightly, seeing Sam with brows raised enter the kitchens, his arms spreading wide.

“He’s not in the gym.”

“I told you it was his day off yesterday,” Steve replied, putting down his toast and putting his cup to his lips to sip. “He’s fine.”

“I’m not worried – just, if he’s not in the Tower, where would he go?” Sam said. “He must’ve taken today off, too –”

“Is Darcy around?” Steve said, and Sam paused at the fridge, opening it.

When his friend emerged with a carton of orange juice, Steve’s brows rose like Sam’s pointedly. Sam scoffed.

“You think they _went_ somewhere together?”

Steve smirked, looking out the window again. The sky was blue and void of clouds. Picturesque by any standard, but he knew if Bucky was with Darcy and not in the Tower, they wouldn’t have lingered in Manhattan. He had some theories, and he figured Bucky would tell him what happened sometime after he got back, but he was pretty tight-lipped about that girl.

-

Her bare back faced him as he returned to the bed.

He loved her back, the way it showed the shape of her, the angles and curves. Her steady shoulders, the dip of her tiny waist, the top of her hips that flared out, promising the swells of her rear below. Her back was beautiful.

Her long hair fanned out on her pillow, her scent seeping into the sheets like his had been, with their mixing musk. There’d been wet patches last night they dealt with by throwing down the towels. They were softer than he’d expected, considering the hotel they chose was pretty low-rate.

Darcy unironically loved it all, especially the tiny soaps and cheap hotel necessities. Bucky slipped into bed beside her, the toilet idling in the bathroom, the mattress dipping from the weight of him.

She pulled in a breath as he kissed the space behind her ear, his hand gliding over her naked hip, giving it a little squeeze as she stirred awake. She turned onto her back, blinking up at him, recognizing him and bursting into a smile.

“Morning,” he whispered.

“Morning,” she echoed. Her eyes fell to his left hand, reaching for it to examine his metal ring finger.

He assured her he could feel the wedding band. The cybernetic limb was sophisticated that way, but not quite the same as an ordinary arm. He felt heat and pressure, and it was subtle, but enough to detect. He might change it to his right hand, he hadn’t decided.

He couldn’t quite believe they’d done this. Each step of the way, he kept asking her if she was sure, and she’d smiled at him, nodding.

“Of course,” she said, when they finally got to that dinky little church in Vegas.

There was a pair of shotguns on the sign outside, for Christ’s sake. It seemed like the place where people regretted every choice, if they managed to remember it all. They’d both been sober, and as irreverent as Darcy could be, she was deadly serious about him, it seemed.

“Looks good on you,” she whispered now, and Bucky picked up her left hand, seeing the little sparkle of her cluster of diamonds on her white-gold engagement ring with her own matching wedding band.

“Yours looks better.”

They’d talked about eloping, but they hadn’t even been engaged longer than several hours yesterday when Bucky blurted out the idea in the mid-morning, while they did a crossword together. He didn’t think he’d be like this ever again – hoping, wanting, and then doing what his heart desired. He thought it had been stomped out of him a long time ago, but she took one look at him six months ago and made him hers.

They left the hotel another hour later, Darcy’s hand on his thigh as they sped along a lone road, moving further and further away from the city they left last night. The rental car did the job fine, but they had no real plans beyond finding somewhere next to crash at the end of the day. Darcy had saved up some days off and Bucky didn’t think anyone would mind if he disappeared for a few days.

For several years, Bucky had wondered why anyone would bother with matrimony. It was an institute he’d rather not be part of, but if he could recommend one thing, waking up married, even just the once, was incredible.

“Should we get a map?” Darcy asked, checking her phone.

The reception was patchy out there, but Bucky had seen a sign a little while back that said civilisation wasn’t immediate but inevitable. He didn’t mind either way, and kept looking over at Darcy, this creature that chose him, and he knew he was acting like a dope about it.

“Watch the road,” Darcy said, but she was suppressing a smile.

“Yes, ma’am,” he murmured.

Then came a distinct thud and Bucky grabbed the steering wheel with both hands, the car lurching. Darcy’s eyes widened and she turned around in her seat.

“Did we hit something?” she asked.

“Maybe a rock,” Bucky said, and he slowed right down to a crawl.

He parked the car on the side of the road despite the fact that they hadn’t encountered another vehicle for some time. He pulled the handbrake and exchanged a glance with Darcy.

“I’m not taking this as an omen,” she said, and he lifted his brows slightly.

“Better not,” he said, undoing his seatbelt and opening his door. “First day, a flat tyre?”

Darcy called after him as he walked toward the back of the car.

“You think it’s a flat tyre?”

“Probably,” he called back.

The sun was beating down, and he saw a cluster of cacti by the side of the road. He couldn’t see any sign of life for miles and miles, the horizon a blur in the distance. Even with his perfect vision, he saw no-one coming on either side of the road.

He squatted by the back tyre he suspected to be the culprit, and saw a distinct sag to its side, and he tutted, reaching out to run a finger over it. He heard the door open and slam shut and Darcy appeared, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun as she came around to see the damage.

“Shit.”

“Yeah,” he said, and he stood back up.

He found himself not worrying too much. Though they were in the middle of nowhere, the air as hot as a hairdryer as it whipped his face, he was happy to be there with her.

They both got back into the car, Bucky’s eyes drifting to the rear view mirror.

“I’d usually volunteer to go get help,” he said.

There wasn’t a spare in the trunk, he knew that from stowing their bags in there earlier.

“But I don’t wanna leave you in the middle of the desert, sweetheart,” he added.

“I’ll get roadside assistance,” Darcy said, taking out her phone to find a number to call.

After a couple minutes of watching Darcy’s frustrated frown as she tried to get Google to load, she glanced up, shrugging.

“I can’t get any service.”

“Shit,” Bucky said. “I guess we’re stuck a little while.”

Darcy leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes.

“Serves us right,” she muttered. “We decide to run off together into the sunset and get stuck in Buttfuck, Nevada.”

Bucky chuckled, leaning toward her, kissing her lightly on the lips, his arm wrapping around her shoulders. Darcy tilted her head upward, her hand clutching his jaw to hold her closer, deepening the kiss.

He would never get over how responsive she was. Darcy was never shy about her love, matching his possessiveness, her fingers now deep in his hair as she shifted closer to him, Bucky’s hands on her waist.

She wore a flowy dress and no stockings. Bucky liked that about this century – women were less inclined to wear nylons like during the War, not that they were easy to come by then anyway, but the bare skin Bucky could feel, could hear his palms rasping over as he pushed under the fabric of Darcy’s dress… it made him dig his fingers into her thighs, sucking Darcy’s tongue into his mouth.

This was his wife. He could do this forever if he wanted. The reality of that hit him just as Darcy’s lips began to trail down his jaw to his throat, their hips rolling together.

“Mrs Barnes, you wanna get these off?” Bucky whispered, as his fingers curled into the waistband of her underwear, Darcy’s face moving up to meet his once more.

Their noses brushing, Darcy’s big eyes bright with mischief, her mouth wet, she grinned down at him, her fingers tugging at his scalp. Bucky grunted, his hips lifting on instinct.

“If we fuck in this car, we should do it in the backseat,” she said, and Bucky nipped at her lips, beginning to tug her underwear down her thighs.

He couldn’t help himself, he slipped a hand between her legs, and Darcy let out a breathy laugh, their eyes locked as he stroked her open. Darcy slumped into another kiss, Bucky’s thumb circling her clit as he sunk two fingers inside her, his left hand grasping the back of her neck to anchor her to him.

“Bucky…”

Her warm breath was on her face, soon turning to a pant, her hips rocking to meet his hand, and she was so tight and warm around his fingers like a glove, his hard-on rubbing her ass.

She rode his hand, and he kissed her hard, wanting to pull down his jeans to fill her with his cock, but he wanted this more, making her a writhing mess, and it wouldn’t kill for him to wait a few more minutes.

He wanted to be an attentive husband, after all.

“Fuck,” Darcy hissed, and she came, going still as she succumbed to it, her eyes flying shut.

Bucky took a quick glance of their surroundings and saw no-one, not even a buzzard circling. The sweat he could do without. Darcy was only glowing with it while his own back felt sticky and uncomfortable, so while Darcy peeled herself off of him, squeezing into the backseat, he fiddled with the A/C, turning it up to something distinctly chillier.

He climbed in next to her, taking the doorway instead of tumbling over the gears like Darcy had, and he gathered Darcy under him, their giggles filling the cramped backseat, before he cut her off with a lingering kiss.

Her underwear was tossed in the front seat somewhere while Bucky peeled off his shirt, elbows and other limbs bumping as they rid themselves of more clothes. Darcy hit her head on the car door and grumbled as she rubbed her crown, Bucky’s lips pressed to her forehead to comfort her:

“Car sex looks so much easier in the movies.”

“I thought that was pretty good so far,” Bucky whispered, and he knew he was being uncharacteristically chipper compared to her, but she smiled up at him, reaching for his belt.

“Get your pants off…”

He didn’t have a lot of room, but he pulled them down enough to have one leg free, his underwear shoved past his thighs, and Darcy was pulling him toward her by his shaft, Bucky’s arms bracketing her head.

She licked her palm and rubbed him, spreading her legs a little wider.

“There are better ways –”

“This was your idea,” Darcy retorted.

He gave a little huff at the wet clutch of her as he filled her in a few short thrusts.

“I just mean the position…”

“I want you to rail me in the backseat of a rental car in the middle of a desert, is that so much to ask?” Darcy said, and they began to giggle again.

He was giddy with love. He began to move back and forth, Darcy sighing contentedly, her fingers back to gripping his hair as he slanted his mouth over hers.

The sweat began to gather between them despite the cool air in the car, and Bucky could see the windows were fogging up as his hips pistoned, Darcy’s foot almost touching the ceiling, the other bent as he gripped the back of her knee.

“I love that you couldn’t wait for a bed,” she whispered.

“I wanted you,” Bucky whispered back, and he pulled away a little to look her in the eye, his hand slipping down between them to play with her clit, his pace quickening as Darcy’s eyes widened ever so slightly.

“Keep going, keep going,” she gasped, and she dissolved into a moan, Bucky following her, the sound unadulterated.

Her hands kept shifting, trying to find something for purchase, her face going pink as she twisted under him. He felt her clench around him and lost control, smacking into her again and again, until he was spilling inside of her, his ears ringing.

He woke with Darcy lifting her head from his shoulder, turning his face toward hers for a sloppy, languid kiss. She grabbed her underwear from the front seat and pulled them back on, then jumped into the driver’s seat.

Bucky pulled his jeans back on and got out, pulling his shirt back on. He squinted at the empty horizon and moved to the driver’s seat, crouching as Darcy lowered the window.

“Hey, sweetheart. You shouldn’t be out here all by your lonesome.”

“I got a flat tyre,” Darcy replied.

“That’s too bad. Want me to walk you to the next gas station?”

Darcy’s lips quirked, breaking character. “You willing to carry me, the first of your long-suffering husband duties?”

Bucky gave a little shrug.

Sure enough, he was piggy-backing her after a mile of trudging through the dirt.

-

Sam’s head appeared in Steve’s doorway. He’d been reading in his room, untroubled, for a good hour now, but by the look on Sam’s face, he knew it was important.

“Bucky’s calling from the Mojave Desert. He and Lewis broke down out there.”

“Huh,” Steve said, smirking. “What else?”

“They – they got _married_ ,” Sam said, eyes widening, the broad smile irrepressible on his face. “Did he tell you anything about that? I didn’t even know they were, y’know…”

Steve gave a little shrug. Sam’s face fell, his shoulders slumping.

“Oh, _come on_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about,” he said, his eyes ducking back to his page as he flipped it.

In truth, he had helped Bucky when he asked about rings last week, but the rest he’d left up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> [my Tumblr](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/)


End file.
